


Um Brinde à Corvo Bianco.

by Melloishy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Cansado e com uma estranha ansiedade, Geralt retornou para casa em Corvo Bianco. A recepção de boas-vindas foi feita com uma delicada melodia que conhecia muito bem, vinda de um convidado inesperado que à primeira vista parecia à procura de inspiração e bom vinho, mas que fora trazido por todo o caminho de Novigrad até Toussaint movido totalmente pela saudade e uma paixão reprimida.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Um Brinde à Corvo Bianco.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Eu ia deixar pra escrever essa história depois, mas não resisti. Heh  
> Ela se passa depois da DLC Blood and Wine. Tem alguns spoilers bem leves do jogo. Acredito que dê para entender para quem não jogou a DLC ou também só assistiu a série da Netflix. Também usei os nomes originais dos personagens, então aqui o Dandelion se chama Jaskier, e Roach, Plotka.  
> É isto.

Foi preciso um esforço fora do comum para manter uma das pernas bastante firme, para que pudesse deixar o lombo de Plotka descansar. Se pudesse, a égua até mesmo suspiraria de alívio quando Geralt pegou as rédeas novamente, finalmente decidindo guiá-la a pé. O caminho era curto, mas, ainda assim, parecia que levaria dias para ambos enfim chegarem até o pergolado central, onde Plotka estaria a apenas um minuto do estabulo e água fresca, enquanto o exausto bruxo ainda precisaria de mais para subir até a sua casa. As uvas já eram vistas há algum tempo, e trazia um certo alívio por estar em seu território, porém, por contar mais de vinte e quatro horas sem dormir, Geralt não conseguia relaxar como gostaria. O sono pesava seus ombros, e a urgência de um banho não o incomodava tanto quanto a necessidade de fechar os olhos.

Ele poderia ter parado e dormido no caminho. Uma fogueira para si e um lago para Plotka seria o suficiente para um bom descanso, porém, desde o começo do dia anterior havia algo que o cutucava para retornar para Corvo Bianco. Não era um sentimento incômodo ou que indicava perigo; só havia ansiedade para alguma coisa da qual não tinha ideia do que era. Seria a falta do bom vinho? Talvez. As pessoas? Ele duvidava. Geralt quis rir ao se lembrar das partidas de Gwent com o mordomo, mas também não era o que o motivava a arrastar as botas sujas de lama até a entrada de sua casa.

Olhos felinos se encontraram com os parecidos com os seus, logo abaixo, um pouco antes de alcançar a porta de madeira escura. O gato interrompeu seu banho, alerta, e o bruxo não esboçou reação contra os pelos eriçados do animal, que levantou a pata, ameaçando-o com as unhas um pouco antes de se acovardar e sumir para a plantação de ervas. O bruxo apenas o acompanhou com o olhar, mas não houve muito interesse desde o início e o pouco que o gato tivera de sua atenção fora roubado por uma fluída e confortável melodia.

Geralt se aproximou da porta, podendo ouvir as notas que vinham de um alaúde perfeitamente afinado cada vez mais altas. A música soava de dentro da casa, e por um instante a ansiedade de outrora foi acalmada, e um sorriso tão imperceptível quanto sua expressão facial se abriu ao ouvir a voz que passou a acompanhar o instrumento.

A porta foi aberta finalmente, e a figura sentada sobre a comprida mesa de jantar o fez franzir os lábios, camuflando a agitação que vinha de um lugar que Geralt gostava de deixar quieto na maior parte do tempo. As costas cobertas por um tecido fino e de cor roxa foram vistas primeiramente, para então notar as pernas cruzadas sobre a madeira de maneira despreocupada e relaxada, não se importando com os sapatos com as solas sujas encostando onde não deveria. A música continuou um pouco mais, até o bruxo fechar a porta e o mordomo da casa, deslumbrado com a balada do famoso Jaskier, endireitar a postura para cumprimentá-lo.

Geralt apenas acenou com a cabeça para o homem, para então ver o bardo se virar rapidamente e o largo sorriso de sempre voltou a cutucá-lo.

— Geralt!

O alaúde foi deixado sobre a mesa, assim como o pequeno chapéu com uma pena no topo, e Jaskier pulou para o chão. Os braços se estenderam antes mesmo de alcançá-lo, mas Geralt não desviou do forte abraço ou o retribuiu. Seu olhar levantou para o mordomo enquanto o bardo tagarelava em seu ouvido, chacoalhando-o em seus braços. O homem deu de ombros e abriu um leve sorriso após apenas mexer os lábios, dizendo em silêncio para o bruxo que seu amigo invadiu a casa sem um convite. Geralt quis balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mas se manteve quieto, até os braços eufóricos soltá-lo. Não havia sido um convite, mas a presença de Jaskier não o surpreendia. _Ele nunca espera por um convite._

— Você está fedendo — o bardo torceu o nariz quando deu um passo para trás. — Venha, vamos tomar um banho para conversarmos direito.

— Você fica aqui — Geralt disse de forma arrastada, sem esperanças de que seria escutado.

— Por que eu deveria?

A face de Jaskier se retorceu em uma careta zombeteira, e o seguiu sem pudor algum. O quarto no térreo era maior do que o que o mordomo havia sido forçado a ceder para o amigo do dono no andar de cima, e ocupou seu lado curioso com a quantidade de coisas ali. Antes de possuir Corvo Bianco, Geralt não era de colecionar qualquer coisa além de espadas das quais nunca tivera a oportunidade de ver junto de Kaer Morhen, então se ateve a cada detalhe pendurado pela casa. Havia muito mais espadas do que machados, mas o destaque fora as armaduras tão raras que o inspiraram para uma nova balada. Porém, o quarto o surpreendeu com a diferença do resto. Uma parede tomada por prateleiras e livros; a outra, com alguns troféus de Gwent, enquanto ao lado havia quadros não muito famosos, mas bastante bonitos, um deles sendo destaque por ter a versão criança da princesa Cirilla de Cintra. Jaskier sorriu enquanto observava as feições nada felizes no rosto da garota, imaginando o quanto ela havia detestado posar para aquele pintor.

A distração teve fim quando o barulho de água interrompeu o silêncio de Geralt. O bardo se aproximou da larga cama e se sentou enquanto o observava se limpar, aparentando extremo cansaço. Ele pensou em deixá-lo quieto por enquanto, imaginando que o último contrato havia sugado muito de suas energias, porém, o corpo não queria se mover dali. Fazia um bom tempo que não se viam, e a decisão impensada de viajar até ali o chacoalhava ainda mais após enfim poder ver o bruxo de perto.

Ele falou e falou, recebendo poucas respostas, como costumava ser desde o primeiro encontro que tiveram tantos anos atrás. O bardo sorriu com o pouco que ouvia, sentindo o peito encher o vazio deixado pela saudade. As aventuras com Geralt foram relembradas, e certa tristeza o tomou por conta da nostalgia, porém, o leve peso em seu peito ia além de tais sentimentos.

Jaskier o acompanhou durante todo o banho, e também na refeição após, que foi seguida pelo pôr do sol. As velas e tochas foram acesas do lado de fora, e o clima agradável o chamou para se sentar nos muros em frente à casa. O alaúde estava em mãos novamente, e a inspiração afiada como nunca. A visão do vinhedo era bastante bonita, e os primeiros acordes vieram com facilidade, porém, a letra só veio após ter a companhia do bruxo outra vez.

Houve surpresa por não ter sido deixado sozinho. O cansaço de Geralt não fora apenas aparente quando enfim foi comentado pelo próprio, e esperava que o amigo fosse dormir enquanto o ouvia cantarolar uma nova balada, feita especialmente para Corvo Bianco e o seu inesperado dono, mas ele se sentou em um banco ao lado da entrada, sonolento, mas decidido a limpar sua espada.

As cordas do alaúde não foram paradas enquanto o observava tocar a prata com cuidado com um pano, para então passar a afiá-la. A novas letras da música surgiram com rapidez quando seguiu o que seu coração e corpo sentiam ao observá-lo naquele lugar, tão à vontade e extremamente sedutor. O cheiro constante de vinho o embalou naquela aura que não era nova e camuflava muito bem, porém, havia uma intensidade que não conhecia. Seu corpo estava quente, mas não era pelo verão em seu auge ou a taça que havia experimentado mais cedo, e saber o motivo exato o deixava agitado e sem saber o que fazer. Ele conhecia Geralt como ninguém, mas seu jeito reservado não dava brechas para saber se deveria externar tais sentimentos. O bardo sempre era desbocado e sem freios, mas havia um limite, e o desejo pelo homem à frente era ele.

 _Ele é meu amigo, não quero perdê-lo._ Sempre fora difícil se controlar, as muitas mulheres e poucos homens do Continente sabiam bem do lado promiscuo do famoso bardo, porém, com Geralt ele não conseguia agir da mesma forma. Fosse qualquer outro, ele já estaria sentado ao lado, tentando seduzi-lo com suas palavras fáceis, mas o amigo era uma das poucas coisas preciosas e permanentes que tinha em sua vida, o que o fazia recuar com a ideia daquele desejo ser muito mais do que algo simplesmente carnal.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro quando notou que os dedos haviam parado sem querer. Com sorte o bruxo não notou a distração que raramente vinha enquanto estava envolvido em suas baladas. O mordomo apareceu pela última vez no dia, trazendo consigo duas taças e uma grande jarra do delicioso vinho de Corvo Bianco.

O alaúde perdeu para a bebida desta vez, e Jaskier o deixou no banco ao se sentar ao lado do bruxo. O peito se agitou com a aproximação, mas do lado de fora o bardo se mostrou relaxado enquanto aceitava a bebida servida pelo amigo.

— Mas que paz extraordinária — comentou ao notar o silêncio na propriedade e que combinava perfeitamente com a bela visão. — Eu deveria experimentar morar em um lugar assim.

Era estranho ouvir Jaskier falar sobre paz e almejá-la. O bardo sempre foi atrás de festas e ação, buscando incansavelmente inspirações para baladas, porém, lá estava ele falando sobre querer morar em um lugar como Corvo Bianco, o que fez o bruxo olhá-lo de canto.

— Como anda o Camaleão? — Perguntou após um generoso gole de vinho. Havia algo de errado no jeito do bardo e não resistiu em querer saber.

— Agitado como sempre — Jarkier deu de ombros, devolvendo o olhar que agora vinha inteiramente para si. — Não me olhe assim, não fiz nada de errado. Não estou fugindo de ninguém desta vez, eu juro. Só estava sentindo a sua falta — ele sorriu ao ser sincero. — Zoltan está cuidando das coisas por lá, então não há problema.

As sobrancelhas do bruxo se moveram.

— Zoltan poderia perder seu negócio no Gwent em um piscar.

O bardo segurou o riso, não querendo colocar para fora o vinho que estava em sua boca, mas deixando claro o divertimento.

— Ele poderia — ele enfim riu. — Mas eu confio nele.

— É difícil encontrar alguém leal como ele.

Geralt balançou a cabeça, assim como Jaskier. Zoltan tinha grandes problemas com apostas, mas Geralt confiava no amigo anão da mesma forma que o bardo.

— É verdade. Mas eu também tenho você, não? — Jaskier o cutucou com o cotovelo. — Todos esses anos nunca me abandonou quando precisei.

O sorriso e os olhos brilhantes em sua direção ainda eram os mesmos, mas havia algo mais, deixando o bruxo ainda mais desconfiado e também internamente agitado, especificamente na região do peito.

— Por que está tão emocional?

O bardo deu de ombros, se servindo de mais vinho.

— Eu sempre sou emocional.

Internamente Geralt riu da frase que estava totalmente certa. A atenção voltou para o vinho, mas o coração continuava balançado por tão pouco quanto a aproximação e os olhares. Nada daquilo era novidade entre eles, porém, aos poucos o bruxo se tornou mais pensativo sobre o assunto. A sensação ansiosa havia passado quando ouviu Jaskier em sua casa naquela tarde, e passou a se perguntar se era por este motivo que quis tanto retornar, a ponto de não ter nenhum descanso para isso. Ele não fazia ideia de que tinha visita, mas teve a sensação de que o sentimento vazio que a bela Corvo Bianco trazia ironicamente seria coberto por retornar.

Quando aceitou aquelas terras como parte do pagamento de Henrietta, pensou em vendê-las. Não havia tempo para um bruxo se manter parado em um lugar e não tinha planos de se aposentar, porém, ainda assim, manteve o local e o reformou completamente sem sequer se perguntar o motivo. Havia dias que se arrependia e desejava jogar tudo para o alto, mesmo apreciando a calmaria que o lugar trazia, porém, ali, sentado ao lado do bardo, totalmente exausto e sem limites para o vinho, pela primeira vez se sentiu completamente confortável em seu lar.

Geralt se perguntou se havia problemas na casa de Jaskier, para ele ter vindo de tão longe sem um forte motivo, mas a frase que revelava a saudade acabou balançando-o mais do que gostaria, pois o entendia perfeitamente. Mas, ainda havia algo que o incomodava naquela conversa em que apenas Zoltan foi mencionado, e o bruxo se sentiu incomodado novamente.

— Como está Priscilla?

— Eu não sei. Não a vejo há um ano — o bardo sorriu sem jeito. — Não deu certo como esperávamos.

Em um momento raro, a expressão de Geralt de moveu. Ele não havia gostado daquilo; o sentimento completamente aliviado não deveria vir com uma notícia daquela. A trovadora era uma excelente pessoa e parecia alguém perfeito para Jaskier, mas, ainda assim, o bruxo preferia daquela forma, com apenas os dois, e isso o fez se xingar internamente.

— O quê? — O bardo perguntou com os olhos semicerrados.

— Nada.

— Eu sei o que está pensando — ele soltou um suspiro. — Eu não sossego e já estou velho, vou morrer sozinho. Talvez esteja certo, mas eu gosto de ser um espírito livre.

— Não o julgo — o bruxo garantiu de maneira neutra e limpa, completamente diferente do que estava por dentro.

Ele concordava sobre o bardo ter um espirito livre e, antes de Priscilla, mal podia imaginá-lo preso a alguém, porém, mais uma vez seu coração foi cutucado ao olhar para o passado e ter certeza de que aquela forma em que estavam acontecia há tempo demais. Pessoas vinham e iam, mas, nenhum deles se sentia inclinado a seguir com a própria vida. A amizade sempre fora a desculpa perfeita, mas Geralt não era tolo, ele conhecia o bardo e seus olhares contidos não eram tão discretos quanto gostaria, e como em raríssimas ocasiões, o bruxo se sentiu agradecido por suas mutações. Havia grande limitação em suas expressões faciais, e isso o ajudava a esconder a reciprocidade que vinha de seu interior.

— Geralt? — Jaskier chamou sua atenção após um longo silêncio externo. — Onde está Yennefer? Eu esperava vê-la esparramada na sua cama, mandando em tudo e todos.

O bardo riu, mas havia certo nervosismo em seus lábios banhados pelo vinho, provocando o coração do velho bruxo de Rívia.

— Você não a vê faz algum tempo, não é?

Ele desviou o olhar com urgência após fazer a pergunta.

— Na verdade, ela se hospedou no meu Camaleão três meses atrás.

O bruxo não escondeu a surpresa no olhar, que rapidamente voltou para o trovador.

— Ela não disse nada?

— Vamos lá, Geralt, é Yennefer.

O sorriso de Jaskier era bastante irônico e o fez se sentir tolo por ter questionado aquele assunto.

— Eu também não sei dela há algum tempo.

Ele não queria falar sobre o assunto. Era complicado e constrangedor e parecia ter acontecido há mais tempo do que de fato ocorreu. Ele ainda considerava a feiticeira como parte de sua família, mas o sentimento caloroso que os juntava acabou morrendo. Ele ainda a amava, mas não era como o que sentia pelo homem ao seu lado, o que complicava ainda mais a sua história. Geralt havia cansado de romances e situações delicadas, das quais não podia ter controle, e se abrisse o seu coração para o bardo, ele teria tudo isso de forma dobrada.

— Oh. Eu sinto muito.

Geralt o olhou novamente, e os lábios se curvaram levemente, o máximo que era capaz para demonstrar o seu divertimento com o que ouviu.

— Não sente nada.

Jaskier riu outra vez.

— Está certo, não somos melhores amigos, ela e eu, mas tivemos alguns bons momentos que não nos faz inimigos — o bardo cruzou os braços, tendo certeza de que não podia negar que a feiticeira, apesar de uma pedra em seu caminho, já o havia ajudado aqui e ali, e apreciava isso. — Mas nas brigas de vocês sempre vou estar do seu lado, que fique claro.

— Hm — ele apenas murmurou em resposta. Geralt sabia e também era agradecido pelo o apoio, porém, desta vez não havia lados para tomar, apesar de não conseguir negar o contentamento por saber que o bardo não tinha intenções de se virar contra ele não importasse o assunto.

— O que há conosco, Geralt? — Jaskier relaxou no banco de madeira. — Tudo acaba dando certo no fim, menos em nossas relações amorosas.

— Porque é mais confortável assim? — Ele perguntou, mas na realidade era uma afirmação. Era mais confortável daquele exato jeito, e o bruxo desejava nunca mudar, mesmo no fundo querendo muito mais.

— Quer dizer, só nós dois?

O tom que soou dos lábios de Jaskier era diferente, e pela primeira vez combinava perfeitamente com o seu olhar que se recusava a desviar do bruxo. Os corações se agitaram novamente, e mesmo com a conversa não tendo o sentido que acabaram entendendo, houve um grande constrangimento entre eles. Geralt se recusou a responder e levantou devagar enquanto sua vontade era correr dali o mais rápido possível.

— Eu vou dormir — o bruxo andou até a porta, em momento algum o olhando diretamente. — Não faça barulho a essa hora.

— Não é barulho, é música!

Ouviu o bardo murmurar alguns xingamentos após a afirmação, mas não soube se as palavras eram direcionadas para ele e também não se importou em questionar. A cama finalmente o recebeu por volta da meia-noite, e apesar da agitação, o cansaço acumulado venceu o bruxo, que há horas se segurava para não deitar a cabeça no travesseiro como naquele momento. Jaskier teria entendido, mas não conseguiu cortar a animação do amigo, muito menos resistiu a melodia que parecia o chamar para o lado de fora.

Um pouco antes de adormecer, Geralt pensou em como seria o dia seguinte. O constrangimento entre eles fora claro, mas duvidava que se estenderia por tantas horas, e fechou os olhos, imaginando que pela manhã veria o sorriso desavergonhado do bardo intacto, e foi com a visão exata que teve enquanto adormecia que foi recebido ao sair do quarto após o amanhecer.

— O que foi? — Perguntou enquanto se aproximava e era seguido pelos olhos insistentes de Jaskier, que até mesmo ria animado enquanto movia algumas pequenas caixas sobre a mesa.

— Sente-se, sente-se — ele fez um sinal animado com a mão enquanto se acomodava em uma das cadeiras. — Eu lhe trouxe alguns presentes.

O sorriso era largo demais e os olhos se tornaram ansiosos, o que fez o bruxo se tornar desconfiado e cauteloso, mas ao abrir uma das caixas, houve certo alívio por ser algo comum. Mas quando pegou o conteúdo, viu que não era tão simples como em um primeiro momento pensou. Ele já tinha um deck de Skellige e estava pronto para mentir que era o que faltava em sua coleção de Gwent, porém, se deteve ao analisar as cartas com cuidado. Eram cartas novas e raras no mercado e imaginou como o bardo havia conseguido colocar as mãos nelas.

— Obrigado.

Ele as segurou com suavidade, tendo cuidado para não danificá-las, mesmo não sendo tão frágeis quanto seu jeito parecia mostrar que eram. O olhar se manteve nas cartas enquanto as analisava em silêncio.

— Sua animação me contagia — Jaskier zombou, vendo uma leve careta no rosto pálido do bruxo. — Eu sei que gostou, pare de ser idiota. Quer jogar?

Os lábios de Geralt se curvaram.

— Que pergunta estúpida. 

Jaskier riu, já tirando o seu próprio deck de outra pequena caixa.

— Eu sei, eu sei.

O bardo não sabia como encarar Geralt naquela manhã, então, a escolha para deixar as coisas mais leves era óbvia. Gwent sempre fora o fraco de Geralt e Zoltan, e Jaskier sabia exatamente como amolecê-los com convites para jogar e presentes aqui e ali. Apesar de ter sido um plano feito durante a noite, aquelas cartas já estavam em seus planos e foi o combo perfeito para agradar o bruxo e ao mesmo tempo normalizar o clima entre eles.

As partidas duraram bastante tempo, com o bardo ganhando apenas duas de dez. Ele lamentou e externou o descontentamento, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que dificilmente alguém poderia ganhar naquele jogo contra Geralt. Era só olhar os troféus em seu quarto para saber. _Esse maldito viciado em Gwent!_

Os dias passaram menos quietos com presença do bardo, mas Geralt, apesar de se irritar muitas vezes, ainda preferia a vida daquela forma. Jaskier lhe contava o que acontecia no mundo, o que ouviu aqui e ali, e cantava. Todos os dias havia uma nova melodia, porém, no meio das novidades, também havia as lembranças e a insistente forma como os dedos do bardo se moviam para tocar o que já estava saturado.

— Um brinde à Corvo Bianco, um brinde à Corvo Bianco — ele cantarolava enquanto deitado no largo banco ao lado da plantação de Geralt.

O bruxo colhia as ervas em silêncio enquanto o ouvia repetir o refrão sobre o seu lar com entusiasmo e certa malícia. Era a mesma que foi escrita em sua primeira noite em Corvo Bianco. A letra não era ruim, mas com certeza era exagerada e um pouco mentirosa, como a maioria das canções escritas pelo amigo.

— Você deveria escrever outra balada — ele enfim disse, quando se aproximou de uma beladona, ao lado do banco largo.

— Por quê? Não gosta dessa? — Jaskier levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Eu adoro. É boêmia, mas ao mesmo tempo tranquila, com um toque sensual. Eu sei que concorda — ele riu ao ver os olhos de Geralt revirarem. — Então eu devo cantar a minha obra prima, a que te fez famoso?

 _Ah, não._ O bruxo se arrependeu por ter puxado aquela linha na conversa; agora Jaskier seria ainda pior.

— Você deveria calar a boca, mas sei que não vai.

O bruxo soltou um suspiro, já ouvindo o som dos acordes de outra balada que já não aguentava mais e que Jaskier não estava nem aí para isso.

— Dê um trocado para o seu bruxo...

Ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e relevou. Era o que o amigo amava fazer, então não teria grandes problemas, contanto que continuasse se calar quanto as letras que envolviam um lobo, lilás e groselha. E com clara intenção, Jaskier as evitou, cantando sobre Corvo Bianco mais algumas vezes naquele mesmo dia, irritando-o e satisfazendo-o ao mesmo tempo. A voz do bardo era algo que grudava na mente, cativava de uma forma forçosa e sem chances de escapatórias, por isso era tão famoso pelo Continente, e com o bruxo não era diferente. Era irritante e grudento, mas ele não podia deixar de gostar, exatamente como o seu dono.

Ele sorriu de forma discreta quando os pensamentos sobre os momentos cantantes de Jaskier retornaram dias depois, porém, o humor logo morreu ao se dar conta de que o tempo estava passando, e em algum momento o bardo teria que voltar para Novigrad ou partiria para buscar inspirações em outros lugares. Toussaint era afastada de muitos lugares que o amigo costumava frequentar, e a chances curtas de vê-lo novamente fizeram seu peito se agitar. A ansiedade retornou e Geralt não queria lidar com ela, então quando recebeu a visita de um vizinho um pouco distante, não hesitou em aceitar o pedido feito. Eram poucas moedas em troca, mas ele não se importou e se apressou para se preparar.

Há dias permanecia no vinhedo por conta de Jaskier, mas já estava na hora de voltar a trabalhar, assim não seria tão difícil vê-lo partir. Se acostumar com a companhia de qualquer um era algo que jamais havia se permitido, e quando notou o que estava acontecendo ali, não quis pensar em mais nada além de usar sua espada para clarear a mente.

— Aonde vai?

Ele foi surpreendido enquanto pegava a lamina de prata com cuidado. A intenção era não fazer barulho e sair em silêncio, deixando apenas um recado, porém, o bardo fora mais ágil e se aproximou com curiosidade.

Geralt fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Peguei um contrato — avisou enquanto terminava de ajustar a armadura de couro escuro.

A aproximação do bardo foi sentida, e o corpo estremeceu levemente quando levantou o olhar para o largo sorriso cheio de intenções que ele queria afastar.

— Não — ele disse simplesmente, mas o bardo não quis saber sobre o que ele estava resmungando. Ele rapidamente pegou sua bolsa, o alaúde e o pequeno chapéu foi colocado sobre a cabeça.

— O que espera por nós? — O sorriso se alargou ainda mais com o olhar nervoso em sua direção. — Eu estava mesmo precisando de inspiração para uma nova balada!

— Não vai encontrar lá — Geralt deu as costas para abrir a porta. — São só afogadores.

— O monstro pode ser velho, mas a luta nunca é a mesma, meu caro Geralt — Jaskier o acompanhou, mantendo o sorriso e a animação que o desarmou aos poucos. — Além do mais, pode haver alguma surpresa por baixo de tanta água.

A tentativa de esquecer o que agitava o seu coração foi completamente falha. Não houve como parar Jaskier — como em tantas vezes passadas — e partiram juntos, com a promessa do bardo sobre não se meter em encrencas durante o trabalho. Como o esperado, o silêncio durou pouco, e logo o falatório veio ao lado de Plotka.

O bruxo seguia sobre a égua enquanto o bardo, usando os próprios pés para segui-los, dedilhava qualquer som no alaúde. Não havia cantoria, pois as histórias contadas hora animadas e outras assustadas ou nervosas o ocupou por boa parte do caminho.

— Ele apareceu bem na minha frente. Achei que ia me matar, até pensei que deveria ter deixado um testamento, me arrependi tanto. Mas adivinha... Era o Dudu! Nossa...

Geralt apenas o ouvia, balançando a cabeça e raramente adicionando algum comentário. Ele quis rir da expressão indignada de Jaskier enquanto contava sobre o susto tomado em seu reencontro com o falso Filho da Puta Junior. Ele desejou ter estado lá para ver a reação do bardo, mas se contentou com a história contada com bastante detalhes e a guardou para contar para Ciri quando tivesse a oportunidade. _Ela vai rir tanto_. O bruxo se sentiu mais relaxado ao pensar na protegida, porém, o sentimento incômodo retornou rápido demais, quando o desejo de que pudesse ouvir o próprio Jaskier contar aquela história para Ciri apareceu. Ter os dois em Corvo Bianco seria bom.

Ele tentou afastar os pensamentos, mas se tornou incapaz de desviar o olhar do bardo ao lado, sentindo o peso no peito piorar a cada passo que o afastava cada vez mais de Corvo Bianco. Era perturbador como sua mente não lhe dava trégua, muito menos o seu coração que dava pulos a cada olhada e fraco sorriso que vinha com mais uma história, até Jaskier se cansar e piorar tudo. O bardo subiu em Plotka, logo atrás do bruxo, podendo assim apressar um pouco a viagem, mas o novo silêncio era tão constrangedor que o caminho pareceu ainda mais longo.

O bruxo de Rívia se colocou a pensar em uma maneira de fazer o outro voltar a falar de alguma forma, para espantar aquele sentimento nada agradável, mas não precisou abrir a boca para fazer Jaskier quebrar a quietude, no momento em que passavam em uma estrada estreita rodeada por altas árvores.

— Geralt, nós deveríamos parar em uma taverna depois que pegar a recompensa. Eu gostaria de hidromel, de Mahakan de preferência. Tenho bebido tanto vinho que temo só sentir o gosto dele pelo resto da vida.

A voz do bardo era mais baixa do que o normal, e havia certo nervosismo que o fazia tremer de uma forma quase imperceptível, porém, os ouvidos do bruxo captaram a diferença em cada palavra, o deixando ainda mais agitado.

— E isso seria ruim? — Perguntou em tom sério. Aquela com certeza não havia sido uma indireta ou metáfora para se referir a ele, porém, Geralt não conseguiu pensar de outra maneira.

Ele se sentiu congelar quando o bardo se agitou em suas costas. Escutou um suspiro pesado e o coração acelerou com bastante força desta vez, assim que Jaskier deitou a cabeça na parte traseira de sua armadura de couro.

— Depende — ele soou desanimado, surpreendendo ainda mais o amigo.

 _Se eu pudesse sempre tomá-lo ao seu lado, não seria um problema_. O bardo completou em pensamento. Ter aquele gosto em seus lábios sem Geralt ao lado parecia terrível, e pela primeira vez o pensamento de separação o amedrontou a ponto de não conseguir se deter. Jaskier agiu parecendo natural e espontâneo como sempre, mas ao tocar a cintura à frente, o rosto corou e se sentiu agradecido por estar escondido nas costas do bruxo. Ele o sentiu tenso em seus braços, mas não o soltou, sem saber que a forma dolorosa que o seu coração batia era bastante parecida com a do outro.

Quando os sons de água foram escutados por Jaskier, eles já estavam bastante próximos do córrego afastado da cidade. O cheiro ali não era nada bom, e só piorava à medida em que se aproximavam, porém, Geralt parou Plotka antes que o alcançassem. Um vulto logo à frente chamou a atenção do bruxo e sequer foi notado pelo bardo, que desceu da égua mais preocupado com seu próprio embaraço do que pelo perigo.

Geralt o imitou ao colocar os pés sobre a terra molhada. Os olhos ficaram atentos na água e a mão tocou o cabo da espada de prata. Aquele era o local tomado por afogadores; ele só precisava eliminá-los e coletar a recompensa em seguida. _E comprar hidromel para um bardo idiota._ Ele completou em pensamento, de repente contente demais com aquela situação. A sua armadura era grossa, mas de alguma forma inexplicável, conseguira sentir o calor confortável de Jaskier, e mesmo se afastando do bardo naquele instante, ainda podia sentir o corpo abraçado daquela forma inesperadamente tímida.

Ele precisou desviar a atenção quando mais um vulto foi visto ao parar na beira do córrego, mas desta vez, vinha debaixo da água. Só precisou esperar alguns segundos para então ver três afogadores pularem para fora. Suas bocarras fétidas se abriram para soltar um som monstruoso, mas não intimidaram o bruxo como queriam. A espada foi tirada da bainha e Geralt os enfrentou com habilidade.

Ainda ao lado de Plotka, Jaskier o observava um pouco distante, capturando com o olhar cada movimento das pernas habilidosas que davam piruetas precisas enquanto a espada girava no ar, chegando a acertar mais de um afogador com um único golpe! Era impressionante como Geralt só melhorava com o tempo, e o bardo não cansava de admirá-lo, se inspirando cada vez mais por sua bravura. Ainda com o coração acelerado, desta vez influenciado também pela emoção do momento, ele deu alguns passos para a frente, querendo ver um pouco melhor como o outro estava lidando com mais daquelas monstruosidades que emergiam. Geralt não parecia preocupado, o que também o deixou relaxado e descuidado. Quando notou o que fazia, já estava bastante perto, pisando na borda do córrego, e foi quando enfim teve a visão de outro vulto debaixo da água.

Jaskier deu um pulo para trás, já pronto para correr do afogador, porém, suas pernas perderam as forças ao ver a criatura se arrastando para fora. Os cabelos eram longos e os olhos amarelos pareciam demoníacos enquanto o encarava e ao se levantar e mostrar sua postura incorreta, o bardo tremeu com intensidade. As longas garras ficaram à mostra e o som parecido com o dos afogadores soou pelo córrego, fazendo-o gritar desesperado.

— Geralt!

Jaskier enfim conseguiu se mover. Desajeitado, ele deu passos para trás, mas foi derrubado quando o monstro enfiou as garras na lama e a jogou sobre os olhos assustados do bardo.

— Geralt, socorro! — Ele gritou mais uma vez, passando a mão sobre o rosto, tentando liberar sua visão, sem saber que assim que o ouviu, o bruxo já havia corrido em sua direção.

— Porra, Jaskier! — Geralt também gritou, mas com um nervosismo repreendedor enquanto chamava a atenção da criatura que conhecia muito bem.

O bruxo já havia enfrentado muitas bruxas aquáticas, por isso não seria um problema, porém, era a primeira vez que protegia alguém que realmente importava para ele do monstro. Estava bravo por Jaskier ter feito o que havia prometido não fazer, mas bem, aquilo era de esperar, era o bardo teimoso que estava ali com ele, porém, ainda assim seu coração não deixou de bater com fúria e certo medo, mesmo tendo total controle da situação. A espada girou, cortando um braço da bruxa, que caiu para trás quando o bruxo moveu a mão livre com destreza, formando o sinal Igni. O fogo saiu de sua palma, cobrindo o corpo da bruxa aquática, que gritou em desespero, escorregando na lama enquanto tentava retornar para o córrego já livre dos afogadores, mas a espada de prata perfurou sua cabeça antes mesmo de colocar os pés de volta na água.

— Uau, realmente teve uma surpresa — Jaskier falou com excitação, chamando a atenção de Geralt. — Mas não acho que daria uma boa balada.

O bruxo juntou as sobrancelhas, esperando que o outro pudesse ver em sua feição o quanto estava furioso, porém, fora um esforço inválido, pois para Jaskier seu rosto apenas tremeu levemente. Passado o susto e o rosto estando parcialmente limpos, ele voltou a sorrir, mas os lábios desceram ao ver o bruxo dar passos pesados em sua direção, finalmente conseguindo ser entendido.

Jaskier deu passos para trás, até ser bloqueado por um tronco de árvore que bateu em suas costas.

— Mas que merda, Jaskier!

Geralt estava pronto para repreendê-lo, mas ele recuou assim que o alcançou. De nada adiantava falar; Jaskier sempre faria o que queria como bem entendia, mas era exatamente isso que o enfurecia ainda mais. O trovador se arriscava demais e algum dia ele não estaria por perto para salvá-lo. A preocupação e o medo se juntavam para se transformar em toda aquela raiva; ele sabia bem o que o agitava por dentro e por isso não conseguiu brigar. _Eu não posso te deixar por aí sozinho._ Geralt chegou a conclusão, mas também não teve tanta certeza se poderiam continuar um ao lado do outro, não com o que estava em mente.

O bruxo olhou diretamente nos olhos assustados e prontos para ouvir sua voz trovejar entre as árvores, porém, a única coisa que Jaskier conseguiu ouvir com bastante clareza fora o próprio coração que bateu com força e desajeitado ao sentir a mão áspera do bruxo tocar a lateral de seu pescoço.

Não houve mais tempo para pensar. Geralt estava cansado de romances, mas se esquivar daquele homem era ainda mais exaustivo e ignorar seu coração se tornava cada vez mais doloroso. O bardo poderia cantar sobre aquilo se quisesse, ele não se importaria mais e priorizou os seus desejos naquele momento. Seus lábios calaram Jaskier antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar com graça e se esquivar da sensação quente que o bruxo transmitia através de seu olhar. Ele se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas não demorou muito para se entregar ao beijo desesperado com euforia.

Jaskier não mais pensou na surpresa de ter o que desejava há tanto tempo e tocou a cintura do bruxo, trazendo-o para mais perto, desejando senti-lo ainda mais. As línguas se acariciavam com sensualidade e certa selvageria, mas não era o suficiente para o bardo, não quando finalmente o tinha em seus braços daquela forma. Ele o prendeu ali o quanto pôde e pela primeira vez em tantos anos sentiu o ar se perder por conta de um beijo. _Bem, não é um simples beijo._ Ele sorriu com o pensamento, no momento em que os lábios se afastaram.

— Isso definitivamente é algo com que posso trabalhar — para se camuflar, Jaskier soou risonho quando olhou nos olhos banhados pelo desejo de Geralt, que curvou os lábios enquanto o observava sem acreditar que o famoso bardo podia corar diante de algo que poderia parecer tão comum para qualquer outra pessoa.

— Não — ele o respondeu, abandonando o pensamento de que estava tudo bem o bardo cantar o que quisesse sobre eles.

O coração se agitou novamente com o sorriso largo de Jaskier, mas o ritmo logo foi tomado completamente por outro motivo. As mãos do bardo subiram pela armadura, até chegarem no pescoço; uma delas tocou os fios brancos da nuca de Geralt, que estremeceu levemente com sensação gostosa e o olhar em sua direção, até que tudo se tornasse escuro novamente por conta dos olhos fechados e mais um longo beijo, desta vez tomado por Jaskier.

— Vamos para casa — Geralt disse em tom baixo e grave, sentindo o corpo em seus braços estremecer.

Ele o soltou quando o viu assentir com uma expressão abobada e tentou se manter quieto enquanto o peito aquecia com a imagem que nem mesmo em suas fantasias aparecia. Querendo recuperar o seu normal, Geralt se aproximou de Plotka e pegou suas rédeas, contando os segundos para o falatório retornar, já sabendo que seria ainda pior que antes, mas, de certa forma, se sentia ansioso por isso. O silêncio sempre fora apreciado por ele, e desconfiava que este fora o motivo de ter escolhido ficar com Corvo Bianco, porém, o vinhedo passou a ser totalmente aceito apenas quando fora banhado pelo som de um alaúde.

O bruxo se virou, podendo ver o bobo sorriso do bardo, que andava devagar em sua direção, com a mão sobre o peito.

— Meu coração está batendo rápido... E com força! — Ele riu sem jeito, mas bastante feliz por não precisar mais esconder este fato. — Geralt, o seu também? — Jaskier se aproximou, eufórico demais para saber a resposta, mas recebeu as costas de um bruxo constrangido no lugar. — Eu acho que te amo. Você me ama também? Não é estranho?

As perguntas saíam uma atrás da outra, sem pudor ou receio, o mesmo Jaskier de sempre.

Sabendo que não podia ser visto, o bruxo se deixou sorrir.

— Com toda certeza.

Os olhos do bardo se arregalaram.

— Do que tem certeza? — Ele o seguiu ansioso, mas internamente já tendo certeza do que a curta frase significava, o que o deixava ainda mais agitado e com uma estranha e inédita alegria que vinha com um sentimento de libertação. — Do coração acelerado? Que é estranho ou que me ama? Geralt!

Geralt foi em frente, silencioso como sempre. Ainda que não precisasse dizer muito para afirmar que sua resposta valia para todas as perguntas, ele escolheu não fazê-lo, pois naquela noite o retorno para Corvo Bianco não seria regado de vinhos e baladas; as respostas seriam dadas com gestos que o bardo aprovaria de imediato. Apesar da falta do alaúde, sua voz não seria parada; entre os lençóis molhados de suor e as peles arrepiadas que se tocavam, o som melodioso soaria diferente de tudo o que o bruxo já escutara.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguém não vai conseguir levantar da cama no dia seguinte IUSHDIUAHSIDASI  
> Eu joguei The Wicther III algumas vezes, mas nunca peguei a rota em que o Dandelion/Jaskier vai até Toussaint, só ouvi falar, então resolvi fazer a minha versão. Quem sabe um dia eu tomo as decisões certas pra ver o bardo iasdhiausda  
> Espero que tenham gostado e venham me dizer o que acharam, vou adorar ♥  
> Até a próxima história!


End file.
